Amor e magia!
by ciele-kuran
Summary: Sasuke é um mago poderoso que vê sua vida mudada após começar a ter uma relação de afeto com sua aprendiz!
1. O aprendiz

Numa época maldita na qual humanos vivem em guerra com seres místicos, a inquisição casava um por um, os que eram fracos e agiam sem ajuda rapidamente eram capturados e mortos ou mantidos prisioneiros para dar exemplo.

-Sasuke, você não pode ficar sem um aprendiz, terá de escolher um hoje!

-E se eu não quiser!

-Tiraremos suas asas.

Eles falaram de forma seria, era uma regra do conselho, qualquer mago que tivesse 100 anos devia ter no mínimo um aprendiz e lhe repassar seus conhecimentos.

Sasuke resmungou, mas aceitou de cabeça baixa indo na direção do camarote na grande arena, pessoas de todo o mundo mágico estavam ali na cidade além do véu para assistir ao torneio que definiria o aprendiz do grande mago das chamas.  
No centro da arena havia quatro jovens, sendo duas moças e dois rapazes. Um loiro de olhos azuis da família Uzumaki, Uma jovem de cabelos rosados que tinha um sorriso diabólico, a outra moça era um pouco mais bonita, tinha cabelos vermelhos e sedosos, olhos castanho dourado e vinha da fronteira do inferno e por último e não menos importante um rapaz.

Este era bem singular, cabelos curtos e maltratados, estava descalço e maltrapilho, seus olhos tinham cores diferentes, um era verde e o outro dourado, realmente não parecia ter muito valor. As atividades começaram.  
As paredes tomaram formas de caverna, como um labirinto cheio de desafios, Naruto e Sakura foram os primeiros a saírem da competição foram derrotados por morcegos libaneses.

Karin usou tudo que havia aprendido com seu tio para vencer os morcegos e passar pelos dragões chegando até o centro do labirinto onde esperava a chegada de seu rival.

O rapaz misterioso viu a sua frente lanças gigantescas em pêndulo que lhe bloqueava o corredor, ele demorou para passar, mas saltando com destreza entre as lâminas ele conseguiu chegar ao fim daquela armadilha, ainda tinha mais perigos a sua espera, um lago de água gélida a principio lhe pareceu fácil, mas ao perceber as sereias se aproximando e lhe envolvendo em sua cantiga foi quase irresistível, quando o beijo roubado se iniciou parecia seu fim, os olhos da sereia se abriram num espanto ao sentir a dor da lamina de uma faca lhe atravessar o ventre e a matar.

Molhado e cansado ele chegou até o centro, a jovem ruiva se aproximou sacando a varinha, qual foi lançada para longe com um chute.

-Você é uma inútil, só sabe usar a magia para fazer tudo, quer saber de uma coisa eu estou aqui por um único motivo, porque eles me obrigaram a vir a esta competição estupida eu não quero ser aprendiz de ninguém então fique com o prêmio apenas quero minha liberdade.

Ele se afastou e usando a varinha de Karin, abriu sua passagem para fora dali, deixou a varinha e se foi, todos ficaram em silêncio.  
Os membros do conselho estavam em furiosos, o rapaz novamente capturado estava sentado.

- Porque insiste em fugir? Devíamos tirar seu poderes!

- Você é o líder do conselho? Se é vá em frente tire meus poderes, se for capaz.

O loiro saltou sobre o prisioneiro e o segurou pelo pescoço começando a retirar seus poderes, o rapaz levantou a cabeça sorrindo enquanto o mais velho começava a cair em quando sua energia saia de seu corpo.

- O que fez comigo?

-Eu não fiz nada, você fez! Me deu seus poderes!

Um dos magos se levantou e se aproximou do rapaz. Com apenas um olhar ele o convenceu, ambos seguiram juntos para fora da sala.

-Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha! Como se chama garoto?

-Hi!

-Pequeno mais simples.

Agora não eram apenas dois rapazes e sim mestre e aprendiz.


	2. Mudanças

Após os primeiros meses com seu mestre Hi aprendeu, que Sasuke era um tremendo mulherengo que adorava beber.

Sasuke acabava de chegar de viagem, estava muito bêbado e tropicava indo na direção do quarto de seu aprendiz, ao entrar ele vê algo inusitado, deitado sobre o chão onde seu aprendiz costumava dormir estava uma bela moça, tinha cabelos azulados e uma pele branca e macia.

"Será que ele dormiu com essa donzela?"

A moça acordou num pulo e se levantou.

-Você já voltou!

Ela se levantou e passou por ele.

-Bêbado como sempre.

-Hi?! - Sasuke indagou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

-Foi a Karin!- Respondeu de forma ríspida.

Sasuke sorriu e depois saiu do quarto.

-Ficou bem mais bonito assim, já estava enjoado de ver você parecendo um porco.

Hi o encarou com os olhos cor de lavanda.

-Vá para o jardim vamos começar o treino.


	3. Treino

Sasuke passou por seu aprendiz e chegou no jardim, Hi vinha logo atrás com uma expressão emburrada, usando as mesmas roupas de quando conheceu seu mestre ela não ligava.

-Vamos testar seu novo corpo.

Sasuke estava sem seu manto e sem a camisa exibindo seu peitoral definido e seu bíceps, ele lançou uma pedra na direção de Hi. Que se esquivou.

- Ainda tem reflexos bons. Ele deu um sorriso de canto e começou uma serie de ataques físicos.

Hi os defendia com dificuldade, mas conseguiu puxar a mão de seu mestre para lhe aplicar uma imobilização.

- Bom, mas não o suficiente.

Virando as palmas das mãos ele segurou os pulsos de sua aprendiza e a lançou contra o chão ficando sobre ela, deixou as mãos presas um pouco acima da cabeça para que seus rostos ficassem próximos, seu joelho ficava pressionando entre as pernas dela, tocando numa região bem sensível.

-Já testou o que queria, agora sai de cima de mim. Ela disse se debatendo nervosa, com a face rubra.

- Sua força física esta mais baixa embora sua energia mágica agora esteja mais bem distribuída.

Ele disse saindo de cima dela.

-Quero que faça um círculo que derreta o metal mais forte que você conhece use o tempo que precisar.


	4. Tomando chá

Sasuke se retirou deixando Hi com seu treinamento, depois de se banhar e vestir uma roupa limpa e confortável saiu do castelo, indo em direção ao logo de cristal, ao chegar lá adentrou uma pequena cabana, era feita de madeira de pinho com portas e janelas cheias de detalhes gravados, tinha muitas plantas e ervas delicadas ao redor algumas inclusive raras, ao passar pela porta Sasuke se deparou com Karin sentada em frente a uma mesa redonda, coberta por uma toalha branca com lindas rosas pintadas a mão, sobre esta um aparelho de chá em porcelana branca com pequenos detalhes dourados, num suporte de três andares estavam organizados de baixo para cima alguns cremes e geleias, delicados sanduíches e bolinhos e tortinhas doces.

- Olá Karin. Sasuke falou em tom cortês e ao mesmo tempo enraivecido.  
- Estava o esperando. Respondeu de forma alegre fazendo sinal com a mão para que este se senta-se à mesa.  
- Porque amaldiçoou meu aprendiz?. Sua voz saiu um pouco rouca ao fazer a indagação enquanto puxava a cadeira para se sentar.  
- Ele ou melhor ela é um Kamael corrompido, eu não a amaldiçoei, para dizer a verdade apenas limpei as impurezas que lhe tomava a alma mostrando assim sua derradeira forma.  
-Kamael!?  
-Sim, ela é uma feiticeira alada assim como você, mas a muito perdeu a pureza. Ela bebeu um gole do chá de sua xícara e continuou enquanto Sasuke a encarava com um olhar serio.

-Sabe e raro, mas existem Kamaels que nascem tão puros que possuem as duas asas ela era assim, mas de alguma forma virou aquilo que o senhor tomou por seu aprendiz.

Sasuke começou a tomar chá com Karin, aprendendo um pouco mais sobre Hi ou melhor Hinata como ele pretendia chama-la de agora em diante.

Já haviam-se passado três semanas, Hinata não parava um momento se quer, apesar de falhar muitas vezes estava quase acertando a formação do circulo, quando fez o ultimo circulo e configurou o feitiço algo saiu errado, vários tentáculos surgiam da terra à envolvendo, apesar de te-los invocado não conseguia controla-los, eles deslizavam sobre sua roupa acariciando seu corpo, rasgando-lhe o traje, ela respirava ofegante,mas não gritava, estava rubra e ficou ainda mais quando das sombras ele surgiu.-Se não fosse tão orgulhosa eu te ajudaria! Você quer ajuda?

Ela virou o rosto não ia implorar, mas desistiu ao vê-lo afastar-se e sentir os tentáculos forçando a entrada de sua intimidade.

-Por favor, eu...não vou conseguir sair daqui sozinho...

Estava com lágrimas nos olhos,uma chama queimou apenas o que a prendia libertando assim Hinata.

- Esta quase acertando o círculo continue tentando.


End file.
